Afrodite de Peixes, a epopéia
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Acompanhe Afrodite de Peixes em sua mais nova empreitada: ser um ficwriter! Claro, com seus colegas dourados querendo participar também! Será que existe talento literário naquela perfumada cabecinha? Ah, sim: narrado por ele mesmo, claro!


_**Disclaimer:**__**Saint Seiya não é meu, mas de Masami Kurumada e cia.. Isso é óbvio demais: tem cara que EU, uma taurina ciumenta de doer, ia deixar Mu-chan, Shakito e Kamyo à solta por aí!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Olá, pessoas! Bom, apesar do disclaimer aí em cima não ter nada a ver comigo, o pisciano mais lindo da Terra (apesar de que a Lune está coberta de razão), acho que ainda não sabem da maior: quem está escrevendo isso aqui sou EEEU!!! AFRODITE DE PEIXES, o cavaleiro mais belo e mais perfeito!**

**Tá, explicando: não sei se vocês acompanham "Por que eu?", a fic da Lune (incompleta e muito parada, por sinal). Ela me deu uma ideiazinha básica e eu resolvi seguir...**

**SIM, EU VIREI FICWRITER!!!**

**Por isso pedi à Lu-chan pra me emprestar a conta dela, pra poder postar minha fic! Minha primeira fic, a mais linda, a mais perfeita, a mais... etc. e tal. Espero que gostem !**

**Enfim, como diria a Lu-chan... **_**enjoy...**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Como tudo começou**

- Bota aí: "A epopéia do cavaleiro mais belo, mais poderoso, mais inteligente, mais glorioso, mais perfumado, mais humilde e mais perfeito que o Universo e tudo o que existe além dele já viram, Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes".

- _Isso_ é o título da sua história?!

- Ué... claro!

- Mas você só pode estar de brincadeira! Olha só o tamanho! Nem trabalho científico tem um título tão gigantesco!

- Eu sei! Impactante, não é?

- _Mon Dieu_, Afrodite, se quiser que eu continue ajudando nessa sua mais nova loucura veja se pelo menos age com um pouco mais de sensatez!

Neeem deu pra reparar, né? Meu educado e prestimoso datilógrafo era o Pingüim honorário do Santuário, o frio, o racional Kamus de Aquário. O que eu poderia fazer se ele é o cara mais culto daqui, tem os dedos mais ágeis e é o que mora mais perto? Política da boa vizinhança, foi o que eu disse a ele.

- Kamus, querido, eu só tô pedindo um favorzinho! Ninguém escreve tão bem quanto você!

Você não me engana, picolé azedo... eu _vi _que você abriu um sorrisinho disfarçado... não reparem, ele bota toda aquela banca de cara sério, de "não-tô-nem-aí-pra-nada", mas no fundo é só um menino louco pra ter seus (poucos) talentos apreciados. Enfim... queridos, eu sou um pisciano. Eu entendo dessas coisas. Logo se vê que uns elogios bem-disfarçados são a chave pra se conseguir alguma coisa desse cara sisudo. Mesmo que isso signifique fingir que _eu_ tenha defeitos, não é mesmo?

- _Je _disse que vou ajudar, e é o que eu vou fazer – Kamus se voltou para o monitor pra esconder o sorriso – Mas esse título está francamente ridículo, Afrodite!

- Aff! E que idéia você tem?

- Primeiro me diga qual o enredo do texto que você quer escrever, oras! Daí pensamos em um título curto, sintético e atrativo...

Ele podia ser publicitário, não podia? Mas isso me lembrou de um detalhezinho que eu tinha esquecido...

- Enredo?!

- Sim, Afrodite, _enredo_ – repetiu Kamus com a voz ligeiramente aborrecida (pra variar) – Qual o tema da sua história? O que você pretende contar?

- Quero falar de _mim_, ora essa! Não é assunto suficiente?

Kamus deu uma risadinha desagradável do tipo "não acredito no que estou ouvindo". Ele francamente sabe ser irritante quando quer...

- Falar o quê? – Kamus voltou aos modos educados habituais – Qual vai ser a história? Você nem delineou mais ou menos o que você quer contar?

- Er... não... ah, tipo assim: eu serei um cavaleiro medieval, daqueles nobres e elegantes... não! Um lorde inglês! Isso! Daí eu encontrava uma fonte da beleza eterna (não que eu precisasse) e...

Kamus revirou os olhos. Sempre me enche o saco quando eu começo a sonhar...

- Afrodite... _mon _Dieu, _vous _sequer tem uma história que preste! Afinal, quando foi que você decidiu escrever alguma coisa?

- Hehehe! Bom... eu te conto...

---

_MEU PRIMEIRO (E PERFEITO) FLASHBACK (COMENTADO POR MIM, CLARO!):_

_Na verdade, tudo começou por culpa de umas fics que eu andei lendo. Imaginem vocês que eu estava xeretando pela Net à procura de alguma coisa interessante. Foi quando me deparei com umas histórias sobre um anime (e mangá também, o Milo tem toda a coleção!) muito legal chamado Saint Seiya, já ouviram falar? Eu, pessoalmente, nunca gostei muito, é viajado demais (imaginem! Cavaleiros defendendo Athena com todo o empenho! Não têm unhas a zelar, não?!)_

---

- Foi você que cortou o meu primeiro _flashback_, seu Pingüim de geladeira?!

- Claro! – Respondeu Kamus com um enorme gotão – "Viajado"??? Mon Dieu, mas isso é justamente o que nós fazemos, lembra??? Essa é a nossa história!

- Nussa... pensando por esse lado, até que sim! Acha que deveríamos cobrar direitos daquele tal de Kurumada? Aliás, tem um cavaleiro de ouro que luta com rosas igual a mim, é bonito igual a mim, defende Peixes igual a mim... só não é perfeito igual a mim porque ele não sou eu – aff, que confusão! Acha que posso cobrar direitos de imagem, Kamyo? Aliás, amigo, tem um personagem que lembra muito você... só que é um pouco mais simpático, se não se importa que eu diga.

Kamus me olhou com uma cara entre incrédulo e penalizado. Por que será? É... acho que realmente estão usando minha imagem ilegalmente, e ele ficou sem jeito de me contar pra não me chatear. Mas eu vou cobrar!

- _Mon Dieu_, estrupício, é a NOSSA HISTÓRIA!!! Somos NÓS!!! Foi o Kurumada que criou a gente, infeliz!!! Estamos nesse mundo das fics!!! Somos personagens de anime, mangá e fanficions!!!

- Nossa... é... sério...?

Agora consegui todas as respostas às minhas questões existenciais. Não é muito reconfortante, claro; e eu que achava que a resposta era 42... mas fazer o quê, nem sempre a vida imita a arte!

Acho que o Kamus percebeu o meu choque. Mas vocês conhecem ele, caramba! Acham que ele foi me consolar?! Que nada!

- Ah, por Dieu, Afrodite, vai ficar assim agora?! Vous deve ser, além do Milo, o único que nunca percebeu isso! Acostume-se, sou tão personagem fictício quanto vous! E é óbvio que vous non pode processar o Kurumada por ter criado vous!

- Tá, tá... – respirei fundo – Posso continuar o meu flashback, então?

Antes, só uma observação: então eu não existo de verdade? Pode até ser. Mas eu continuo sendo o personagem MAIS PERFEITO, e ninguém tasca!

---

_CONTINUAÇÃO DO MEU LINDO FLASHBACK:_

_Então, lá estava eu, todo feliz e contente, lendo essas fics. Algumas me matavam de rir, é verdade. Outras me comoviam, eu chegava a chorar. Algumas eram meio esquisitas, acabavam me botando pra namorar o Máscara da Morte – justo aquele sem classe! – e já vi algumas que até me juntavam com o Shaka e o Mu! Sei lá... por que acham que meu negócio é homem?! Sempre me botam tão escandaloso... e sempre passivo! Aí é sacanagem! Só porque tenho a pele lisa e macia como a de um bebê, passo batom (a Grécia é quente, povo! Se não passar meus lindos lábios ressecam, Zeus me livre!), enfim, cuido de mim?! _

_Só me retratavam como macho em fics de ficha (aliás, sempre quis participar de uma, mas nunca tem par feminino pra mim) e em uma ou outra fic, meras exceções. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Eu sou tão suspeito assim?!_

---

- Você... me cortou... _de novo_! – Sério, eu já tava perdendo a paciência com esse francês enxerido!

- Só pra constar, meu caro amigo... _oui_, _vous_ é suspeito! E seja mais objetivo no seu _flashback_, tá enchendo o saco...

- Hunf! Neeem te conto quem eu vi nessas fics beijando o Milo... teve até o Mu, você pegou que eu vi!

Kamus bufou e se virou para o monitor. Hum... ficou incomodado... será que...? Ah, deixa pra lá. Em tempo: o Mu já catou o Shaka, o Deba, o Kamus e até EU! Vou te contar, hein? Por um lado, isso quer dizer que ele tem um grande poder de sedução, né? Mas por outro... hahaha, eu sempre suspeitei que ele jogava noutro time! Sempre calminho demais pro meu gosto...

_---_

_ÚLTIMA TENTATIVA DE SAIR ESSE BENDITO FLASHBACK!_

_Enfim, em meio a essas histórias eu percebi que faltava a história de todos os tempos... não uma história qualquer, mas A HISTÓRIA. Enfim... EU! Narrada, claro, pelo melhor narrador de todos os tempos, O NARRADOR, que sou EU! E eu não sabia o que fazer a esse respeito – quem sabe enviar reviews a alguém? Foi aí que encontrei – não pensem besteira! – uma brecha:_

_- Hahahaha, coitado do Milo... mas até que tá engraçado... ué, personagem novo na área? Ei, é aquele igual a mim!_

_Naquela fic, meus amigos, eu também era da mão virada... mas isso não me abalou, não, porque no decorrer da fic ele – que, agora sei, era eu – recebeu um conselho muito interessante: ser um ficwriter! Assim, eu teria o poder de fazer o que eu quisesse. Imaginem! Então eu pensei: sim, vou fazer uma fic falando de MIM, para iluminar a todos os que a lessem e incentivando a busca das pessoas pela perfeição, que atende, como todos já sabem, pelo nome de AFRODITE DE PEIXES._

_Decidi adicionar no MSN (também tenho, filhos, claro!) a tal ficwriter que deu a idéia. Acho que ela não acreditava realmente que fosse eu – devia achar que era um penname viajado como qualquer outro, porque conversava comigo numa boa por MSN e ria toda vez que eu dizia que EU era EU, pode?!_

_Daí que eu decidi provar a ela que existo e marquei um encontro no Brasil – eu tinha uma missão por lá, mesmo... era pra cobrir o São Paulo Fashion Week (sempre chamam a Saori de megera nas fics, mas eu não entendo o porquê: ela sempre sabe que adoro acompanhá-la em missões do tipo, como guardião, claro! Nem o Seiya ela chama pra esses eventos. É realmente minha deusa favorita!). Nisso a Athena me deu permissão pra visitar a cidade dessa ficwriter – estou falando da Lune Kuruta, claro!_

_Ela ficou chocada quando me viu – chocada PRA VALER, do tipo ficar balbuciando coisas sem sentido, sabem? Foi aí que contei tudo pra ela. Ela prometeu me ajudar nessa nova empreitada, mas como estava cheia de coisas pra fazer (inclusive fics novas), eu disse que cuidaria do texto, e ela só postaria pra mim. É que eu acho que pegaria mal um personagem se cadastrando, sei lá..._

_Daí eu voltei à Grécia disposto a começar esse texto! Mas não sou um primor da Literatura, então decidi pedir ajuda ao Kamus – contei à Lu por MSN e ela quase teve um ataque, parece que ela ama esse francês de paixão – gosto não se discute, creio. Prometo, Lu-chan: da próxima vez que for ao Brasil vou tentar levar o Pingüim também..._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK – FINALMENTE!_

---

- ... e foi isso!

Kamus estava perplexo.

- Francamente, _vous _tem cada idéia! E se encontrando com uma pessoa que conheceu na Internet?! _Non _tem noção do perigo?

- ¬¬ Quem agora está se esquecendo de que eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena? Faz favor, né? Dava nada, não...

- Mas podia ser um inimigo! E como _vous _deixa Athena desprotegida?

- O Misty tava com ela! Ah, francês, faça-me o favor... que estresse! E depois, fiquei sabendo que tenho muitas fãs no Brasil! E, como gosto é que nem RG (cada um tem o seu), tem muita garota louquinha por você também, seu bobinho!

Inédito (bom, não nas fics, mas pra mim, sim)! O Kamus ficando vermelho!

- No... Brasil, Dite?

Hummm... me chamou de "Dite"... ele vai me pedir alguma coisa, eu sei que vai!

- Sim, seu chato, no Brasil... – fiz uma carinha inocente (sou mestre nisso).

- Faz calor demais lá... – Kamus desconversou, desviando o olhar. Claro! Se ele não fosse se fazer de difícil, não seria Kamus de Aquário!

- Como se fosse problema pra quem tem o cosmo mais gelado de toda a Grécia... – Alfinetei – Ia ter muita garota ansiando por andar com você, francês... escapar um pouco daquele calor...

Kamus ficou ainda mais vermelho. Hahaha, peguei ele! Ele ainda tentou enrolar, né?

- Dizem que a História do Brasil é muito interessante... não foi feita de revoluções sangrentas como a Europa. É verdade que ficou independente sem guerra?

- Huhuhu! Não seeei... – Revirei os olhos, fazendo-me de desentendido – Acho que a Lu-chan sabe... pergunte a ela. Eu te passo o MSN dela...

Eu VI!!! Os olhos dele brilharam!!! Agora eu sei que consegui um datilógrafo pra valer!!!

- Seria interessante... quero dizer, qualquer coisa a gente pode pedir idéias a ela.

- Faça o que quiser – Sorri, vitorioso – Agora, vai digitar pra mim? E SEM RECLAMAR?!

- Tá, eu digito... e numa boa. Mas pra isso você vai me fazer um pequeno favor... uma incrementada no seu texto...

Eu SABIA! Quando a esmola é demais...

**CONTINUA...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isso foi só pra aquecer, hehehe! Quando eu realmente começar essa bagaça, aí ninguém me segura!!!**

**KAMUS- E quando é que **_**vous**_** planeja parar de enrolar e começar a trabalhar?**

**O que você tá fazendo aqui na minha fic, francês?!**

**KAMUS- Oras! Cobrando meu favor! **_**Je **_**quero participar de sua fic também!**

**Seu **_**robert **_**siberiano... mas, fazer o quê? Mas o seu tá guardado, seu... egoísta!!! Não pode fazer um favorzinho pititico pro seu querido amigo e vizinho sem exigir algo em troca!**

**KAMUS- Ah, é? E se eu decidir ser o co-autor dessa porcaria?!**

**O QUÊÊÊ??? Nem pensar!!!**

**KAMUS- Então... peça a outra pessoa...**

**Tá bom, tá BOM! Que seja! Mas EU vou montar a história, você pode dar uns retoquezinhos e pronto!**

**KAMUS (rindo, esse filho duma... uuui, que cara chato!)- OK. Então vamos continuar...**

**Agora não, me deu fominha...**

**KAMUS- ¬¬**

**Bom, ficou meio tosco esse capítulo, mas espero que a ajuda do Kamus melhore isso aqui. No próximo capítulo, vou finalmente começar a minha EPOPÉIA, aah, que lindo! Então, sóóó me aguardem! Mas não sem fazer nada, né? Mandem **_**reviews **_**pra me ajudarem... como sou PERFEITO, tenho paciência para escutá-los...**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ E modesto, também... mas o sueco metido tem razão. Mandem seus comentários, suas críticas, e me ajudem a botar juízo nesse pisciano maluco...**

**ISSO FOI COMIGO, SEU PINGÜIM DE GELADEIRA?!**

**KAMUS- Se a carapuça serviu, então meta a cabeça...**

**Ora, seu...!**

**KAMUS- Se não guardar essa Rosa Piranha AGORA, não vou lhe dar um pouco da minha **_**mousse **_**de morango!**

**Aff... você cansa a minha beleza, sabia? Bom, ficamos por aqui neste capítulo! Beijoooos!**

**KAMUS- **_**Adieu...**_

**Agora... **_**mousse **_**de morango, Kamyo? Só se for **_**light...**_


End file.
